Here Kitty, Kitty
by XxPandaBearxX
Summary: Redid. Kassandra and her Friends Find a box of strange Kittys. Whats in store for them and there kittys. maybe Rated M Later on
1. Chapter 1

Here Kitty,Kitty-CaitlynRene

**A/N: okay this is my first attempt at a story, so please tell me if anythings off...ill edit later :) thanks and R&R please**

* * *

The thunder boomed as the rain pelted the asphalt. A lone shadow was walking down the empty street. She had long curly dark brown hair, stormy blue eyes. She was wearing a baggy black jacket with 'Naruto' written on the front with baggy boot cut blue jeans. She was short compared to the average person she was chubby but busty.

"What a Great Fuckn birthday." she said to no one. The girl sighed and it rained harder pulling her jacket closer she walked a bit faster **_can't stop the giggles they call Me dr.-_**

"Hello?"

'Kassandra?' sigh.

"Hey mom what is it" Kassandra questioned

'Trip got Extended, won't be home for 6 -12months. I'm sorry baby, but you know how work is, you understand right baby ?' her mother asked

"yeah Mom I understand see you soon I guess"

'I love you...oh ! And Happy Birthday Baby sorry I couldn't be there, call your father if you need anything, be safe you know the drill.'

"Yeah mom, bye" She hung up sliding her cell back into her pocket she continued her way home in the pouring rain.

**_she's country from her cowboy Boots to her down hom-'_**

"Kirsten?"

'Hey Whore. What's up' she asked happily "Walking home in the rain. You?" kassandra replied with a sigh.

'Why The FUCK are you walking home in this SHITTY weather.'she fused.

"I'll give you a guess"kassandra sighed at her friend.

'They fucking forgot you again didn't they? Those Bitches! Ughh where are you Kass I'm coming to get you.'

"Kir it's fine I like wal-"

'Im coming to fuckn get you! Where the fuck are you." Kirsten yelled loudly. Kassandra sighed and looked around finding a street sign.

"Meadow Brook Ave."

'Ill be there in 5, I'm close don't you move!"*click*  
Kassandra looked at her Neon green cellphone and sighed. She sat on the wet ground and leaned against the sign. She waited for her friend.  
A few minutes later a black charger pulled up in front of her. The person rolled down the window. The female had long blond hair dark brown at the roots. She was tall and slim with green-blue eyes and long eye lashes. She had on a long sleeved blue Aropostal shirt.

"Get in Kass you look like a drowned rat" the blond stated nodding to the passager side. Getting up kassandra walked over and opened the door sliding in, shutting the door along the way.

"thank you Kirs, I'm so glad you fell that way." kassandra replied with a sarcastic smirk.

"Now don't be such a bitch Kassypoo, you love me." Kirsten whined.

"Oh my what would I ever do with out my Kirsy." she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Bitch, please you know you love me. Anyways my house or Yours."Kirsten asked driving away. She reached over and flipped on the radio and county starts playing.

"yours then mine, Moms gone again and you are going to stay, it gets lonely yea know?"Kassandra looked out the window and stared at the passing trees and road.

"Yeah Kass I know, I stay every time she leaves." she looked over at the friend sadly as she pulled into her drive way.

"We are her Kass Hun." Kirsten said putting the car into park and sliding out shutting the door behind her. Kassandra got out quietly and shut the door, walking with kirsten to her front door. Unlocking in they walked inside and to her room. Her room was painted a light blue, her bed was a full with deep blue covers and a black throw blanket on it. There was a small window by her bed and a smallish closet to the left of the window. Kirsten walked to the closet and pulled out a duffle bag and filled it with enough cloths for a month.

Walking in to the adjoining bathroom she got her toothbrush, hair brush and straightener, she tossed them into her bag and zipped it. Grabbing her purse she stuffed her iPod and phone charger in it. Throwing her bag over her shoulder she turned to kassandra."Let's go"

Kassandra hopped off the bed and they walked back to the car. Getting in they drove for about 30 minutes when they pulled into kassandra's driveway.

Her house was 4 stories old white Victorian style home. Hopping out of the car they ran to the front door. Throwing the door open they ran upstairs to kassandra's room. The room was painted black and quite large. She had a large bed big enough to fit 4 with dark purple sheets. One wall was littered with art and posters, one had two windows, to the right of the window was a walk-in closet.

Walking in to the closet Kassandra stripped out of her wet cloths and put on dry clothes. Walking out of her room she dumps the wet cloths into a laundry basket. She turned around and walks downstairs and to her back door. Opening the door to go out side she noticed a large cardboard box near the forest line. Slipping on her shoes. She ran out side yelling for Kirsten on the way. As she gets to the box Kirsten makes it to her side.

"What do you thin-" Kirsten started only to be interrupted 'meow! Hiss!'*thump*

"are those what I think they are?" kassandra squealed ripping open the box to see the oddest Kitties she has ever seen. There was 9, a blond cat with blue eyes on top of a black cat with orange ears and noes. A pitch black one with black eyes and in a blue cat with white were sitting in the corner of said box.

A orange cat sat in another corner. There was a black and white cat that was just sitting there looking confused. A tan cat with odd green and red eyes looked to be fighting with a all silver cat with violet eyes. The last cat was a dull red with brown eyes and it was sitting by the blond cat.

"Oh my God! They are so cute! Let's hurry and get them out of the rain Kirs" kassandra said picking up a few of the cats and handed them to Kirsten. Picking up the rest they took the struggling cats into the a big fluffy blanket Kassandra wrapped them up.

"Kirsten will you get some meat and chop it up maybe fry it a little ?"she asked holding all the kittens in her lap. Kirsten nodded and walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was a dull red with many shelves lining the wall, the pantry was on the far left wall and the back door was also in the kitchen.

Walking to the fridge kirsten pulled out a pack of beef. She sat in on the counter and grabbed a knife. Cutting open the package she chopped it in to small bite sized pieces. She grabbed a pan from under the stove and put it on the stove letting it heat up and tossed the meat in. She grabbed 9 small saucers. She filled them with the cooked meat and walked back into the living room. Kassandra sat the cats on the ground and laid the food in front for them.

"So last day of school tomorrow, are you going?"Kirsten asked from behind her.

"No you know I never go the last day of school besides it's my birthday let's do something fun."

"like what? It's raining Kass what is there to do"

"Well miss No Fun, we can bake a chocolate cake I know you love it, then we can go swimming or get in the hot tub, plus moms not home so we can tap the keg"kassandra smirked the cake was done and iced Kassandra And Kirsten took the cats and went into the basement.

"WOOT! WE ARE GONNA PARTYYYYYY!"Kirsten sang loudly.

Kassandra chuckled"should me invite Adalie"  
"should we? She might be with her Boyfriend. But then again we haven't seen Nate in forever. " Kirsten said. Kassandra sighed.

" no never mind then let's leave them be." she said walking over to the keg, grabbed a cup and filled it to the rim with beer. She filled another and handed it to Kirsten.

"cheers. Happy 16th to me huh Kirs." she nodded and chugged hers. Shaking her head kassandra downed hers.

**~cats pov 3person~ **

"these bitches are crazy" the silver cat hissed

"no one cares what you think Hidan, but you do have a point,un" the blond cat said.

"deidara it dosnt matter right now we need to figure out were me are" the rule orange cat said" They all nodded

**~normal pov~**

"Kirsten I know what we need to do!" kassandra exclaimed.

" what" Kirsten shouted. By now they had drank about 5 cups of beer each and where heading for the vodka.

"Swimmmmm!" she sang taking off up the stairs to get her bathing suit.

"BITCH WAIT FOR MEEEEEE!" Kirsten yelled taking off after her.  
the cats all looked at each other and followed.  
-upstairs kassandra's room-  
"I can't find ittttt" kassandra cried

" find what Kass!" Kirsten walked into the room to see kassandra laying on her bed with her bathing suit top on but no bottoms just her jeans.

"my bottoms"she whined. Kirsten shook her head and walked over to the top drawer on kassandra's dresser and pulled out her bottoms and threw them at her.

"there loser" Kirsten walked out of the room and walked back down stairs to find the bottle of vodka. She found it about the time kassandra walked back down stairs The cats following her.

"mmmm swimming now"kassandra asked and took the bottle and drank some walking outside. You could see all her yard from here. She had a big back yard that went to the woods. She didn't have any one who lived around her but she didn't live to far from town it was just a 20 minute walk.

There was one weeping willow tree that she had planted with she was a little girl. Below was her 12 foot deep pool, her hot tube and a 4wheeler parked under the deck. Kassandra ran down the steps and sat the bottle on the hot tube and made a b-line for the diving bored.

"come on Kirstennnnnn" she jumped in to the cold pool. Kirsten walked down the steps cats trailing behind. She opened the hot tub and grabed the bottle and got in. She grabbed the cats one by one and sat them on the part of the lid she didn't take off.

"kitties don't mind Kass she's just sad, her moms gone on a business trip and just told her, you see iv know Kass for ever we have always been friends but she's sad it's her birthday and she just wants her mom home." kirsten said to the cats. Like they would listen. Kassandra swam in the rain for a little bit longer then got out and walked over to kirsten grabbed the bottle from her and chugged the rest. She threw the bottle away and got out the gin and started chugging that.

"let's go in now kirsss" kassandra slurred finishing the bottle.

Nodding Kirsten followed her in side.  
"bed time kitties" kassandra said and she picked 4 of them up and kirsten grabbed the rest. Walking up stairs kassandra placed them on her bed. Kirsten followed her action and placed them on the bed

"night kitties Kass " Kirsten said walking out of the room.  
Kassandra sighed as she walked over to the closet and grabbed some night cloths.  
"I'ma go take a shower get some comfy kitties" she said walking in to her bath room. Striping down she got into the shower.  
-with cats-

"this bitches sure know how to drink." the sliver cat said. The black and the blue cat nodded.

"well while she is in the shower we should look around and try and figure out where we are" the orange cat exclaimed. They all nodded and went off to look around the room. *creek* the cats looked up the see the blond Kirsten sneaking in to the room and sitting a package on the bed. She looked at the kitties and smiles

"night night kitties" then she walked out back tom her room shutting the door.

"she must care for her friend,uh"the blond cat said.

"Tobi thinks Kristen-chan is a good girl!" the orange and black cat said loudly bouncing around the blond cat slammed the black and orange one, Tobi in to the floor.

"Shut up, un" he yelled.

"Both of you stop." the red one said lazily.

"but Sasori-danna he started it,un" the blond cat whined

-with Kassandra -  
She just finished wrapping he fresh cuts that's started just above her ankle and stopes about mid calf. Sighing she stood up and got dress in the night cloths. They were black long pants that stopes just before her ankle, and a blue tank top with a built in bar.

Walking out of the bathroom she saw the blond, orange and black and red cats fighting. The silver and tan one looked to be arguing, and the rest were laying on her bed looking bored.

"stop fighting kitties" she said and separated them. She then saw the box and smiles. Walking over to it she picked it up. It was a biggish box she sat in her chair and pulled of the card. Reading the card she grinned like a idiot. Picking up the box she pulled the lid off and squealed. Inside was her favorite things.

Kirsten had got her the full naruto manga set up to date and a new blanket that was black and red, and a new jacket that had cats on it. She walked over to her book case and sat the books on it in order. She walked over to her bed and layed on top of the covers and passed out.  
-cats-  
The black cat nudged her face"she's out guys" he said in a monotone voice hopping off the bed he made his was over to the others. The cats all sat in a circle the orange one at the front.

"okay we need to figure out were we are. Kisame, Itachi. You go look for clues." the black and the blue cat nodded and walked off.

"the rest of you behave Hidan stop trying to hurt yourself it can wait," the orange cat scolded the sliver cat.

"leader , you might want to look at this" the black one said from the far wall.

"what is it, Itachi." the orange cat asked walking over to him.

"look" he said nodding at the wall.

"what the hell"the orange cat asked to no one lookin at the wall. The wall was covered in drawings of everything, but one thing stood out the them. It was about 9 drawing one of each of them.

"where the fuck are we and why the fuck dose this girl have drawings of us."the orange cat said

"I don't know but we need answers." Itachi agreed

"oh well it will have to wait till morning, let's get some rest guys" with that they all went to sleep.

~morning~

Kassandra yawned and slowly opened her eye to see a blue fur ball blocking her view. She giggled lightly and picked him up slowly laying the cat beside her she saw another one on her stomach. Shaking her head she picked up the tan cat and placed him beside her. Smiling she got up, her head was killing her.

"damn it I drank to much again " sighing she got up and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: And thats a wrap :D Review and tell me what cha think**


	2. Important! Read please !

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

sakurademonalchemist

lokinorsedeity

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Kiko Gorgon

The Akatsuki Wolf

Dokuji Chan

Kurosakini

XxPandaBearxX


	3. Oh Dear!

**AN: Hello Chapter 2, its going to go unedited for the moment ill get it edited soon :) My Friend Wrote most of this chapter cause he wanted to be in it enjoy.**

**~chapter 2~ **

Walking out of the foggy bathroom Kassandra tripped over her own two feet falling flat on her face. She moaned in pain and rubbed her nose. Looking up the cats were watching her with amusement in there eyes.

"you didn't see anything" she murmured standing up hearing little growling noises she turned to the cats

" I bet you guys are hungry, well follow me."

They all trotted after her. In the kitchen Kassandra got out saucers and put some browned beef in each and sat out a big bowl of water.

"I need to go shopping" she said quietly to herself as she looked in the fridge. Grabbing a glass of ice water she walked up stairs walked into Kirsten's room. She quietly snuck over to her bed and poked her.

"hey...psst time to get up Kirs." she didn't budge. _'oh well I tried'_ kassandra snickered lightly. Dumping the water on Kirsten she dashed out of the room._'5..4..3-'_  
"KASSANDRA! IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Two thumps later a sopping wet and cold Kirsten was in the door to the kitchen. Kassandra was hiding behind the island in the middle of the kitchen with a plate in her hand she offered it to Kirsten.

"cake?" she asked nervously. Sliding it across the counter Kirsten grabbed it.

"You are luck I love your cake" Kirsten said muttering something about getting fat.  
Kassandra giggled lightly and grabbed her purse and her plain black jacket.

" I'm leaving we need food and I need more baking stuff. Be back soon there's left overs in the fridge." Kassandra yelled over her shoulder and she walk out the door not waiting for a reply.

Kassandra left her house and started walking towards the store. She was in the middle of town when her phone rang

-**_Cause the girlies rub my nuts on the ice cream truck!-_**

"Hey Lucas" Kassandra answered.

"Sup girlie?" Lucas replied.

"Walking down Main Street and going to Walmart" Kassandra replied.

Lucas hung up. As Kassandra continued walking down the street she was tackled by an odd man in skinny jeans, a Blood On The Dance Floor shirt, and rainbow suspenders. He was about 6 foot high, red, medium length hair with the sides shaved off, and had thick rimmed glasses. After tackling her he jumped off and started prancing in the middle of the street.

Kassandra yelled at him "Lucas you mother fucking dousche donkey!" Lucas Vanity was his name. He was a bisexual, bipolar, bag of emotions.

He yelled back at her "Kay told me to do it Hun!"

"Oh really, where is she?" yelled Kassandra.

"RIGHT HERE HONEYY!" Kaylyn said in the highest pitch a gay voice a tranny like him could. He lifted Kassandra up and set her down on her feet. He was about 6'9" with his stilettos on and was trannied up more than usual with a mini skirt and a deep v cut off shirt. He had a brunette wig on and enough tissue paper in his bra to make a size 34C rack.

"I said to scare the piss out of her, not tackle her!" Kaylyn screamed at Lucas.

"But you didn't say not to tackle her!" Lucas yelled. Kaylyn huffed with her hand on her laugh at the two bickering metrosexuals.

"Okay well I'm heading to the store. Would you guys like to come I'll make you pizza?"she said

"Sureeeeee!"they shouted in unison. They followed kassandra to the Walmart. As they walked in the door Lucas skipped past them and went straight to the video games like the nerd he was. Kassandra and Kaylyn took their time getting the ingredients; dough, pizza sauce, and cheese. Now all they needed was toppings. Lucas finally caught up with them.

"Don't get sausage, I hate sausage." Lucas explained.

"I'm sure I can fix that!" Kaylyn exclaimed with a smirk.

"Oh! It looks like someone grew their penis back!" Lucas screamed back. At this point Kassandra was in tears from laughing so hard. Kaylyn flashed Lucas by lifting her skirt and showed her bulging thong.

Lucas bursted into hysterics. Five minutes of solid laughing they calmed down enought to go get the rest of what kassandra needed from Walmart. They checked out and headed out of the door to kaylyn's car.

"thanks for the ride Hun." kassandra said putting the stuff they bought in the trunk. She got in and they drove off.

30 minute later they walked in to kassandra's kitchen.  
"HONEY IM HOMEEEEE I BROUGHT COMPANY!" she yelled. All they hurd was a thump and the sound of feet running. Next thing they knew kassandra was in the floor with Kirsten on top of her.

"no Hi for me." kaylyn pouted. Lucas was laughing on the floor. The cats peeked out of the living room wondering what all the noise was about only to see kassandra on the floor and a strange red headed man laughing.

"hello. Kirsten NOW GET OFF ME YOU CUNT MUFFIN!" she shouted pushing the blond off her standing up she walked over and grabbed the black and orange cat and played with it happily.

"Kass are those kitties" Lucas asked happily picking up the dull red one.

"yeah we found them in a box out back" she replied. Kaylyn walked over and took off his heels and sat on the floor.

" Kass darling you cats need a bath" he said holding the struggling sliver cat in front of him.

"I know I was going to give them one later but now is good to want to help" she said

"umm no we'll make the pizza you give them the bath" kirsten said

Kassandra gathered up the cats and walking up stairs to the master bathroom. She turned on the warm water and turned to the kitties

"now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which will it be" the cats looked at each other and walked over letting her put them into the tub.  
_***POOF***_  
"umm..."kassandras eyes widened. In front of her stood nine naked men.

"How..."she started but stopped and screamed running out of the bathroom, slamming the door. She leaned against the door face blood red. Panicking she grabbed 9 big towels and thru them in the bathroom.

" Kass you okay? What was that scream" Kirsten yelled up the steps.

"N-Nothing the cat just scratched me" she yelled back still panicked. Thinking quick she walked to the storage room beside her room.

It was about a medium sized room with only a few boxes in it. Dragging one of the boxes she started sorting through clothes.

Not Done but i wanted to give you something


End file.
